The Brilliant Red Cat
by sugarcrazedninja
Summary: Akane Neko, a new mutant discovered in Japan, moves to the Xavier institute. But when Akane becomes the target to a new, strange villan that wants her strong..."other part." suckish summery. R&R please! based in X-Men Evolution series. Kurt X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My first X-Men fanfic based in the Evolution series…so I hope I got the character's attitudes and such right. Sorry if it's not too good in the beginning, but it will get better! Reviews are appreciated! **

It seems that the whole world has been, as the normal humans say, infected by the mutant population. A war against mutants has been called, and mutants are fighting to keep themselves secret, and alive. Children around the world have been changing, but no incidents have been called in the country of Japan. Well that's all going to change.

In Tokyo, there is a small apartment that belongs to the Neko family. The couple living there wasn't able to have any children, but they did have their fourteen year old niece named Akane. Akane was a quiet girl that was very respectable and smart, but she never knew anything about her parents.

"Akane! Are you awake yet?" her mother asked through the door. Akane was in her room, wandering around trying to find her favorite shirt.

"Yes! I'm getting dressed!" Akane called back. She found the t-shirt with a rainbow colored heart pattern, pulled it on, and went to her mirror to go find her hair brush, but instead she found a shock.

Her hair, which was very shiny black the day before had turned a deep, blood red. Instead of her usual round human ears, large, fuzzy cat ears took their place. Her brown eyes changed to slits and were pure gold. Her skin was once pale, now the skin was covered with short hair that was a reddish-brown. Akane's nails were longer and sharper, same with her toe nails. Akane screamed loudly, loud enough to get her guardians' attention. Both her aunt and uncle ran in and jumped in surprise.

"A-AUNTIE!!" Akane cried. "What's happening to me?!" she stepped closer and her aunt stepped back in horror. Akane turned to her uncle. Akane began to cry. Mrs. Neko stepped forward and gently grabbed Akane's furry arm.

"I think its time we've explained some things…" she said, pulling her out into the family room. Mr. Neko looked around the room for a brief moment, and then followed them out.

"Wh-what's happening to me?" Akane repeated as she sat down. She jumped slightly when she felt a tail under her, so she stood up and moved it away before sitting down again. Her whole body was shaking violently. Her guardians sat down across from her. It was silent; none of them had anything to say. Akane waited patiently, or as patiently as she could while trying to control her violent sobs.

"You see…you're parents were…different. You've heard the news, how mutants are –"

"Are you saying I'm a mutant?" Akane asked.

"Well we didn't think so at first. We knew your mother was."

"What was she?"

Mrs. Neko hesitated before saying, "your mother had strange abilities, she could…"

"She could jump to amazing heights. Almost as high as Mount Fuji if she really tried." Mr. Neko spoke up for the first time. "And your father, my brother, he could run at incredible speeds."

"So my whole family was outcasts?"

"You are not an outcast!" Mrs. Neko interjected.

"How do I know that my parents are dead because they were freaks?" Akane spat.

"That's not it and you know it." Mr. Neko practically shouted.

"Yeah, right, and I'm guessing I was the one who really killed them." Akane slouched forward, depressed by the conversation.

"No, no, it wasn't you."

"So someone did kill them…?" Akane asked, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, and it wasn't _you_." Mrs. Neko said, emphasizing the _you_. "It was Akai." Akane's eyes widened. She knew Akai was a ruthless, cold soul, but she had no idea she was a murderer.

"We were afraid that something like this would happen to you, so here." Mr. Neko handed her a brochure. She took it and looked at every detail.

On the cover of the brochure was a picture of a very magnificent looking building. Above the picture was something written in English. She took several classes, but not enough to read what it says.

"It's for an English mansion called Xavier's Home for Gifted Youngsters."

"You want to get rid of me? Fine by me." Akane said, standing up and heading to her room. "I'll leave as soon as I pack."

- - Several days later - -

"Hey, professor?" Jean asked, wandering up behind Xavier. Xavier was just about to turn on his Cerebro when Jean walked in. He already had on the helmet.

"Hello Jean. What brings you here?" Xavier asked as he wheeled his chair around to face her. The door closed behind them.

"I just got a bad feeling. Did you feel it too?" she asked casually.

"Yes I did. It seems we have a new student heading our way."

"Did you already locate him?"

"No, well yes, but that's because her aunt just called to make arrangements." Again, he smiled. He faced the board again and got started. "I just want to make sure she'll be here on schedule." Lights flashed and flared on the screen. Jean looked around, trying to see if she could pinpoint the new student. Xavier's eyes moved around frantically.

"Well…that's odd…she's not anywhere I would expect her to be…" he sounded worried, which, in turn, made Jean worried.

- - Upstairs - -

_BAMF_! Scott jumped in surprise when Kurt popped onto the open seat next to him.

"Oh, sorry." Kurt said, trying not to laugh at Scott's surprised face. Scott pushed him over, and then laughed.

"No problem. I just got to get used to that, that's all." he explained. Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Evan and Rogue sat alone watching television while outside a storm was brewing. Kurt cocked his head to the side when he began watching what everyone else was watching.

"Vas ist das?" Kurt asked. Scott glanced at him, and was about to answer, but Evan cut him off.

"Spiderman 3." He mumbled over the loud explosions as Peter Parker fought off the new Green Goblin. Thunder rumbled outside and the rain began to pour down.

"Oh, I've heard of that." Kurt nodded. "What's with the ring?"

"He wants to propose to his girlfriend." Rogue said. Kurt sat silently and watched, even though he had no idea what was really going on. From the main hall the front door could be heard, opening and closing again. Heavy footsteps headed down the hall in a steady pattern. The footsteps led into the entry way of the game room. Everybody looked up and saw Logan standing there, sopping wet.

"Hey! You're back!" Rogue said happily. Logan sneezed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled, shaking his head so the water in his hair would fly off. Some of the water landed on Scott and Kurt.

"Hey." Logan said, looking at the TV. "Don't you guys ever get tired of watching those lame super hero movies?"

"No. And why shouldn't we? Making fun of these movies is cool because we're actually _real_ super heroes!" Evan said excitedly, jumping to his feet and punching the air. Logan nodded slowly and looked around the room.

"Hey, in my defense, this is the first time I've ever seen this." Kurt shrugged.

"Wasn't blaming you kid." Logan said, walking down to his room to grab some dry clothes.

Scott turned the movie off and stood up. "Alright, enough laying around." He said. He adjusted his sunglasses and walked out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Kurt asked.

"If we know Scott -" Kitty started.

"Which we do." Evan interrupted.

"Right, like, as I was saying, if we know Scott he's probably going to go train." Kitty finished. Everyone instantly agreed. Thunder clapped outside, loud enough that it shook the whole house.

The mutants looked up when a very soft, barely audible knock sounded at the door. It was dark and pouring outside, why would someone come now? No one moved, waiting for more. If nothing happened again it was probably the wind or their imaginations. Knock…knock…it came again, very, very quiet, quieter than the last time. Everyone got up and bolted for the door. Kurt teleported for the door, and beat everyone to it. He gripped the handle and yanked it open, being greeted by a gust of strong wind and a splatter of rain. Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, and Evan all gasped in surprise.

Standing there, hunched over in pain was a young girl with dark, slightly furry skin, long bright red hair and gold slit eyes, two large cat ears and a long fluffy tail standing in the doorway. She was holding her left arm tightly, and the mutants saw the blood gushing down her arm. The girl looked at them, panting for breath.

"T… Tasukete…" she croaked. Her eyes rolled back and she passed out right then and there. Kurt caught her before she could hit the ground, but her added weight made him sink to his knees.

"Uh…I think I'll go get the Professor…" he said when Kitty and Rogue bent down to help with the new girl. When Kurt stood up he disappeared from sight. Kitty looked over the new mutant carefully.

"She looks Asian." She pointed out. "Look at her outfit." She said, pointing out the Japanese characters on the hem of her shirt.

"Thanks for the obvious note, Kitty. She's Japanese." Rogue said.

"How do you know that?" Evan asked, helping them lift her up.

"What she said, it sounded Japanese." Rogue shrugged. Kitty saw something in the new girl's left hand, which was curled up like it was holding something. Kitty carefully opened the clenched fist and pulled out a folded up note.

"What's that?" Evan asked, snatching it from Kitty. He unfolded it and raised his eyebrows.

"Well…it's in English…really bad English…but English none the less." Evan handed it back to Kitty.

"What's it say?" Rogue asked.

"Um…don't wake me up?" Kitty mumbled, cocking her head to the side as she read it. Before any of them could respond to the strange note, Kurt popped back into view, grabbed the girl and disappeared once more.

"Come on, let's go to the infirmary!" Evan said, running down the hall.

**So…that's the first chapter. Please review, and don't worry about the Japanese, I will add translations in the next chapter….so…yeah…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the review bookworm9194.**

"Here you go Professor." Kurt said, putting the girl gently onto the cot in front of Xavier.

"Thank you Kurt." He said. Xavier put his fingers on her temple softly while Jean began patching up her hurt forearm. "This is the new girl we were expecting, we just didn't expect her this soon. She was particularly hard to locate. By the time I did she was already here." He explained as Kurt sat silently and watched.

"What's her name Professor?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, when her aunt called she said her name so fast, and I can't get into her mind to find out." Xavier said after a moment. He was struggling to even enter her mind. "She has an incredible will; she doesn't want me in there. It's strange…"

The doors opened and Kitty, Rogue, Evan, and Scott, who caught them on the way down, ran into the room. Kitty was flailing the letter around wildly.

"Here Professor!" she panted, handing it to him. Xavier took it and read it quickly. After a moment of silence, and trying to ignore Kurt's curious looks, he handed it back and thanked them.

"Hey, what's it say?" Kurt asked, his curious mind getting the best of him. Kitty handed it to him and rolled her eyes. He read it and handed it back. "That's odd." He commented.

"Well, not as odd as it is probably a warning." Xavier said. "Why don't you children leave, I'll call you back in when she's awake."

"Good idea." Rogue said, turning around and heading for the door.

"Yeah, let her sleep." Evan agreed. Kurt hesitated before leaving; his pale eyes were transfixed on the new girl. He left as soon as he noticed Xavier staring at him.

"Sorry." He said, and then vanished. Xavier chuckled and placed his hands on the girl's head again.

"I think you'll make fast friends with Kurt…" he chuckled, trying to enter her mind again. This girl had an amazing way of keeping people out, but she wasn't strong enough. Every locked door has a back door someone was careless enough to leave open, and Xavier was the thief trying to get in. A figure of speech of course; but before he could even get himself in, the girl's hand snapped up and pulled his hand away from her head.

"Akai-san…iie…" she mumbled. Her soft gold eyes fluttered open slightly, but closed tightly when the lights started to burn.

"It's okay, I'm not Akai." Xavier said gently. When the girl didn't respond he wondered if she went back to sleep. But then she turned her head and opened her eyes slowly.

"O-namae wa nan desu ka?" she asked, turning to look at him. Her voice was light and weak. Xavier thought for a moment, trying to remember some Japanese he learned years ago.

"Nihongo yoku hanasemasen." At least he remembered how to say he doesn't speak Japanese well.

"Gomen-nasai (sorry)," she said, sitting up. She looked around the room quietly. Xavier thought hard.

"Eigo o hanasemasuka (Can you speak English)?" Xavier stumbled. The girl thought for a moment.

"Eh…iie (no)." She shook her head with a grimace. Xavier wheeled away from her cot and to a table with several strange gadgets spread out on it. The girl gasped when she saw he was in a wheelchair.

"Watashi no namae wa Neko Akane desu…" she mumbled, slowly looking around the room with awe.

"Hold on…" Xavier grabbed a watch that that _looked_ normal enough, and wheeled back to her. "Here, give me your hand." he said clearly. The girl cocked her head. Xavier smiled warmly and grabbed her hand as gently as he could. He put the watch on her and pressed several buttons on the panel.

"Now, say that again." He said, leaning back.

"My name is Akane Neko." She said perfectly. She jumped and covered her mouth, her eyes full of shock. Xavier laughed and tapped the watch.

"It has a translator in it, so you can communicate with us here." He explained. "I am Charles Xavier, head of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"So you are the great Xavier-sensei my aunt was telling me about." Akane said happily. "Then I've made it?" her accent was thick, though she was speaking perfect English it was pretty hard to understand her.

"Yes I am and yes you have." Xavier nodded. "Ok, well, would you like to meet the others?"

"Others?" Akane cocked her head to the other side and watched him close his eyes and concentrate, calling the others in.

- - Outside the room - -

Ororo and Logan had joined the group after Xavier quickly contacted them just minutes earlier. Each of them were anxious to meet this strange new mutant, they couldn't keep their minds off the topic. They started talking about her, wondering what she was like, where she was from, heck, they were just curious about _who_ she was. Kurt, instead of talking, he just paced. He was probably the most anxious of all.

_She's just like me. Probably afraid of being an outcast like I was…_ he thought. _Strange looking…different…yeah, I think we'll be good friends._ Kurt stopped pacing and smiled brightly. He pressed a button on his image inducer and in a flash he appeared normal. He started tapping his foot; waiting was never his strong suit.

**You can come in now.** Xavier's voice rang in his head. Apparently everyone got the message because they were all moving in slowly. Kurt was, to his displeasure, last and as soon as he walked in he saw a beautiful girl standing next to Xavier. The girl looked away from them all, her face turning red.

"Everyone, this is Akane Neko." Xavier said, lightly patting the average height girl on the back. Akane jerked forward and bent into a deep bow.

"Konichiwa," she said timidly. She straightened up again, and then bowed once more. "Oh! Domo arigato (thank you)." She added. Everyone knew what that meant.

"For what?" Rogue asked. Akane straightened up and smiled.

"For helping me." she said, her smile widening. Kurt looked away for a moment, her smile was captivating.

"Oh, you speak English?" Evan asked suddenly.

"Hai (yes), of course. Thanks to Xavier-sensei's translator, I can speak to you." she said happily. "Like sensei said, my name is Akane Neko." Again, she bowed.

"Now why don't you introduce yourselves?" Xavier suggested.

"Ah, right. My name is Scott Summers." Scott said, stepping up. Akane, figuring bowing wasn't a traditional greeting in America, she just waved shakily. Scott smiled and waved back.

"I'm Jean Grey." Jean said, bowing like Akane did earlier. That surprised Akane, and she bowed back quickly.

"a-ah, please, you do not have to bow to me. Since we are not in Japan…"

"Okay." Jean said with slight look of embarrassment.

"I guess…as you say, no problem? Right?" Akane checked.

"Right." Jean nodded.

"I'm Evan Daniels, and this is my aunty O." Evan spoke up, pointing to Ororo.

"Actually, it's Ororo Munroe; he just calls my O for short." She corrected.

"Okay…" Akane said, trying to commit this all to memory.

"My name is Kitty Pryde." Kitty waved. Akane waved back.

"I'm Rogue."

"No last name?"

"Nope, not anymore." Rogue shrugged. Akane didn't bother asking about it, seeing that there were two more people to be introduced to.

"Hmmm…I'm Logan." The large man said in a very deep, grumbling voice. Akane blinked a few times, slightly surprised by his voice.

"And I'm Kurt Wagner." Akane liked his accent. Kurt grinned and waved, and she did the same. She found it strange how he kept his pointer and middle finger together, and his ring and pinky together, even what he spread out his fingers.

"And…you are all mutants too?" Akane asked. "You all look so normal though."

"So do you mädchen." Akane jumped in surprise when Kurt vanished from sight with a small puff of smoke, then reappear right in front of her. He gripped her arm firmly, but gently at the same time. Both of them vanished and reappeared in front of a reflective surface.

"See?" he said, pointing to her reflection. Akane almost fainted. Last time she looked she was a hairy freak with a cat tail and ears, now she was back to her normal self. Her long hair was black once more, her skin was pale again, and her eyes were back to their usual shade of brown. The cat features were gone.

"I thought that would be a pleasant surprise, it's an image inducer. Kurt has the same." Xavier said. Akane looked at Kurt. He held up his arm and she saw a regular watch. He pressed a button and his regular human form vanished, and his blue furry self took his place.

"Ja. See? We are the same, only…you don't look like a demon, like I do." Kurt said; his voice quieting as he spoke. Akane looked him over. "But don't let my looks fool you; I'm a harmless blue fuzz ball." He added with a grin.

"Hai, you are definitely demon like, definitely a mutant." Kurt looked hurt by her agreement. "But I like it." she added, putting her hand on his arm. He perked up and smiled.

"C'mon Akane, lets see you're real form." He said.

"Yeah, like, we didn't get a very good look at you before!" Kitty agreed from the other end of the room.

"b-but, this is my real form." She said shakily, clutching her hands.

"No, no, that's your old form. C'mon!" Kurt reached out and tapped her watch before she could stop him. Her cat features reappeared, as well as the brownish fur. Akane grumbled in frustration and walked back to the others. Kurt teleported and ended up back in the group.

"So Akane, what happened to your arm? Are you ok?" Jean asked, looking at her handy work on the bandage she applied earlier. Akane looked at her shoulder and thought hard.

"A…um…a lady attacked me…at least, I think that's what happened." She shrugged, and then winced when her shoulder screamed in protest.

"A lady?" Jean questioned.

"Hai," Akane nodded, "a lady with blue skin and bright orange hair and yellow eyes." she described. "Then I don't remember anything. I woke up near here." Everyone looked at each other, and only Kurt looked furious.

"b-but don't mind me! I'm fine. So what can you all do?" Akane asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Why don't you take her to the danger room and show her?" Xavier suggested.

"That's a good idea. Come with us, Akane." Scott said kindly, offering her his arm. Akane took it gratefully and the group led her away. Kurt vanished from sight with a big grin on his face.

**Please review.**


End file.
